1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to systems and methods for providing an impact resistant battery housing. More specifically, the invention relates to systems and methods for providing an impact resistant battery housing with a lightweight cover that helps maintain a battery in a desired position within the battery housing while minimizing the effects of high impact loads delivered to the housing.
2. Related Art
Battery housing units for retaining a battery in place are widely known. Ideally, the housing units retain the battery in a position whereby leads at ends of the battery are aligned with contacts provided on a device to be powered by the battery. Preferably, this alignment of the battery is maintained even when the device or housing unit is subjected to high impact loads. Such high impact loads may occur during product testing, such as UL 636 jarring tests, or in the case of door or window mounted transmitters, for example, during the slamming of the door the transmitter is mounted upon. Often such high impact loads cause a battery to shift at least partially out of alignment with the contacts of the device that is to be powered by the battery. As a result, failure of the device intended to be powered by the battery, such as a transmitter, may occur.
Housing unit covers have been developed to help retain batteries in alignment with the contacts of a device notwithstanding impacts to the device or the housing unit. Such covers often use screws, heavier materials, snaps or other structures such as biasing members to secure the cover to the housing unit and retain the battery in place within the housing unit. While aiding retention of the battery in a desired position, such covers often render replacement of a battery more difficult due to the heavier materials, additional structures or screws used to comprise the cover and housing unit.
In view of the above, a need exists for a battery housing unit that retains a battery in alignment with contacts of the device to be powered by the battery while minimizing the effect of high load impacts on the device or housing unit using a lightweight cover fitted over the battery holder and to the housing unit. A need further exists for a battery housing unit having a cover that renders access to the battery compartment and/or replacement of an expired battery convenient by easy removal of the cover from the housing unit.